


Strawberry Muffler

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, aya just wants to be loved, just some good girlfriends, ran is shy and sheltered and doesnt know what to do with gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Bandori Rarepair Week Day 1: Winter/DatingRan and Aya are dating now. Moca is the obnoxious, nosy friend she is. Everything works out.Something short and cute about RanAya relationship dynamics and how they would each treat their relationship~
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Mitake Ran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bandori RarePair Week 2019, Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Strawberry Muffler

**Author's Note:**

> Back from a writing hiatus from my last project (AND FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER SO-) to join in on Bandori Rarepair week~ You can find the prompts on their twitter (I don't really use twitter, so here I am) or on the bandori rarepair discord server. I'll probably be taking another hiatus after this week (since it's gonna be 7 oneshots and that'll take up all my juices for the time being). Love you guys, hope you enjoy!

The air was crisp with the chill of winter as Ran made her way towards the direction of her school. The leaves had already turned various shades of red and orange and left some time ago, now leaving the trees barren. 

Everyone around her was very warmly dressed, Haneoka having changed to the winter uniform recently. Seeing all the other girls walking, all bundled up, reminded Ran just how cold it was. She cringed as she could visibly see the air puffing from her lungs.

Ran tugged lightly at the scarf draped around her neck, soft and pink, up into her face, breathing the scent in. It smelled strongly of vanilla and strawberries and Ran could just imagine light pink locks of hair that shared the same scent from that new shampoo. 

She blushed, embarrassed at the strong sense of comfort she got from smelling a scarf. She couldn’t help it! It smelled like Aya and her girlfriend was always such a soothing presence. Ran suddenly found herself wishing she could see Aya right then and there, but she knew - realistically - that was impossible. Aya went to an entirely different school, after all. 

Ran sighed. This was exactly why she’d borrowed Aya’s scarf in the first place. That and Aya was concerned that Ran didn’t seem to own a lot of outerwear and practically forced it upon her. Glancing down at it, it was clearly not Ran’s style  _ at all.  _ It was pastel pink with little white polka dots and pink ribbons at the end. Entirely not her typical look; but it was so unbelievably Aya that Ran couldn’t help but love it too. 

“Heeeeyyyy, Raaannn!”

“Ah. Moca.” Ran turned her head in greeting, pausing slightly to let her friend catch up. She saw the rest of their group straggling a bit behind, waving. Probably just as lethargic due to the chilly weather. 

“Wowzers, Ran,” Moca was saying, “that’s a real spiffy scarf you’ve got there.”

Ran was immediately self conscious. “Ah… Yeah.”

“It’s really cute, Ran!” Himari enthused while she and the others caught up. “Doesn’t really seem your kind of thing, though.”

“Yeah,” Tomoe agreed. “Seems more like Himari’s thing.”

“Or like something Aya-san would have,” Moca said, nonchalant. Though that glint in her eye told Ran all she needed to know. 

“Oh?” She was entirely too proud of herself for not stuttering. “Is that so?”

“Well, you would know better than us,” Moca quipped, grinning a smidge more than Ran was comfortable with. 

“Why is that?”

“Well, you hang out with her and the other vocalists, right?” Tsugumi coughed a bit as everyone turned to her. “Well… Himari-chan would also know, I bet. Y’know, since you hang out with her and Lisa-senpai a lot…”

“True,” Himari agreed. “Definitely looks like something she’d like. Where did you get it, Ran? I’ll recommend her the shop.”

Ran’s mind was swirling.

Did she tell her friends she was dating an older student from a different school and different band, or did she lie? It’s not like Aya said their relationship needed to be a secret. But it was so new… On one hand, she wanted to see if the relationship would even last a good amount of time. She also wanted it to just be for her and Aya… Oh no, she was taking too long to answer-!

“Uh… It was a gift,” she ended up mumbling. 

“Ooooh, a gift?” Moca grinned wolfishly. “From who? It wouldn’t happen to be from a miss Minato-san, would it?”

Ran grimaced. “No.”

“Is it-”

“Moca!” Ran huffed out. “It’s too early.”

She knew that was a mistake. Moca would only want to know  _ more _ now. And Ran could already see the gears churning around in her friend’s head.  _ Who could it possibly be? How fun! _ Thoughts like that were most likely racing around Moca’s mind, only barely kept at bay by whatever semblance of self control she had. 

They dropped the subject, everyone else starting up different kinds of conversations as they entered the grounds to their school, Ran breathing in a reassuring breath of Aya through her scarf. 

xxx

“Ran-chan!” Aya’s voice, clear and full of pep, called out to her.

Ran smiles as the other girl comes into her sights. Her heart catches in her throat with emotion as she sees her girlfriend, trotting up to her, wearing a clearly oversized sweater that engulfed her. It made her look like some sort of doll. 

The two of them had made plans to head to a park after school before going out on a date to some cafe Aya had heard of from a friend. The next day was the weekend, so there was no problem. Afterglow and Pastel*Palette’s also didn’t have band practice that day, so… 

“Aya-san,” she greeted as Aya practically threw herself at Ran. 

“Hey, you!” Aya left a quick, chaste peck on Ran’s cheek. Her cheek that was suddenly ablaze and red as Ran’s heartbeat raced. 

“H-hey,” she offered weakly. 

Aya smiled in self-satisfaction, her adorable smugness only seeming to grow as she saw Ran still wearing the scarf. 

“I see you’re getting pretty attached to that, huh?”

“It’s cold,” Ran offered, no-nonsense.

Aya nodded along as the two began their walk to the cafe. “I know! It came out of nowhere too… I’ll have to wait a while before I’m wearing any dresses.”

What a shame that was. Ran was quite fond of Aya’s legs. They were fairly long, super toned from training-

Ran shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “Y-yeah. Definitely the time to bundle up. Gotta… gotta keep warm.”

She felt a hand in hers within seconds. Sputtering, she looked over at the culprit; Aya giggled a bit at her expression, swinging their joined arms somewhat as they walked. She happily ignored the flustered, disbelieving look Ran was shooting her. 

“You just said! We’ve gotta keep warm.”

“Y-yeah!” Ran’s mind was racing. “Keeping warm. Yup.”

“Your hands really are cold though…” Aya said, contemplative. “Maybe I should get you some mittens or something for Christmas… I’d have to give them to you early, though, for them to keep you warm.”

Hand holding was dangerous territory. Cheek kissing was  _ definitely _ dangerous. Aya just… did things to her. She couldn’t help but become a blushing disaster around the other girl, and it drove her insane. Ran wanted to be the cool one in the relationship! Sure, Aya was an upperclassman. Regardless of being from a different school, Aya was still her senior. But everyone knew that she was usually super shy and demure… so why was she such a little vixen with  _ Ran _ !?

However… she wasn’t  _ really _ complaining. The radiating warmth that coursed through her as Aya gave her hand the tiniest squeeze as she tittered about her day was addictive. It was like a fluttery, pink haze was cast over her, and Ran was all too happy to be engulfed in it. 

“Ooooh!” Until Moca’s teasing voice took Ran right out of that trance. “What do we have  _ here _ , Lisa-san?”

“Ah,” Lisa seemed to have just noticed them. “Hey Ran, Aya.”

Moca gave Lisa an unimpressed look. “Lisa-san, no, no, no. That’s too casual for the situation here. Baby Ran is out here, holding hands! Without her Moca’s blessing. For shame!”

“Moca,” Ran growled out, warning. 

“Hi, Moca-chan! Lisa-chan!” Aya seemed all too happy to bump into friends, oblivious to the way Ran was glaring at Moca. “What’re you guys doing out?”

“We’re out on a date…” Lisa admitted shyly. 

“Maybe we could make it a double!” Moca leaned back on her heels, shooting Ran a daring glance. “A two-for-one experience!”

Ran wanted nothing to do with it. Lisa was a nice person - in fact, she sometimes felt confused how someone like that was dating  _ Moca _ of all people - but Ran didn’t want her alone time with Aya to be disrupted. She also didn’t even want Moca knowing she and Aya were  _ dating _ at all. 

“Just kidding!” Moca hummed. “We know you guys aren’t dating or anything. That’d be pretty funny though!”

Ran felt the tiniest bit of relief at that statement. Maybe all of that nonsense really  _ was _ just Moca’s typical teasing. That relief was gone the second Aya turned to her with a questioning, hurt look. A look Ran had never seen on her usually bright face, and one that she felt nothing but deep and utter shame knowing that it came from something she did. 

Aya turned to address Moca. “Why would you say that? We  _ are _ dating…?”

Moca’s mouth formed a little “o” shape. “Uh… right. Um.”

Even Moca knew Ran was in deep shit then. 

“Congrats!” Lisa was trying to diffuse the situation. “You two make a super cute couple. We’d love if you two came along with us sometime, but today is supposed to be my Moca recharge time, so I can’t share her today. Next time though!” 

They bid the two of them hasty goodbyes as Ran awkwardly shuffled her feet. They were lucky that they had the option to retreat. Ran would be awarded no such luxury. 

“Let’s go, Ran-chan.”

“Right…”

The air around them that was previously light and jovial was now strained. Ran kept stealing nervous glances at Aya, before forcing herself to look down, avoiding the girl’s clearly upset expression. 

They got settled into a booth where it was warm before Aya spoke to her again. 

“Why would Moca-chan say that?”

“Well…”

Aya’s expression was worried. “Did you not tell them about us? Your friends?”

“No, not really.” All she could do was be honest, at this point. 

“Oh… Is… do you not want us to be a thing?” Aya fretted. “I-I’m sorry if I assumed anything wrong, but when you said you loved me-”

“No! Gosh, no!” Ran quickly tried to keep Aya from panicking. Or from saying something surely embarrassing. “I absolutely want to date you. Please don’t doubt that.”

Aya calmed down some, tugging a bit on her sleeve. Ran rubbed her cheek into her scarf again to comfort herself, as well. 

“I just… you know how Moca is. I’m not ashamed of you or anything like that, so please don’t think that,” Ran pleaded, quiet. “I’m… I’ve never been in a relationship before. I… wasn’t sure if you even wanted to keep being around me long term, so I was kind of waiting it out?” she offered. 

“Waiting it out…?” Aya repeated, aghast. “For what? For me to dump you or something?”

Ran picked at a frayed line of her own jacket. “Kind of…”

“Ran-chan…”

Aya sounded so sad. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret or anything… I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up to them and I really,  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with Moca and Tomoe teasing me about it-”

Aya took her hand from across the table. “It’s… well I guess it’s not  _ okay _ , but I’m not mad. Not anymore. I want you to want me as much as I want you.”

Ran’s throat constricted and the only sound that could make it out was a strangled whining sound. She shyly kept her eyes on the table. 

“Do you?”

A beat of silence. 

“I… I do want you, Aya-”

“Good,” Aya had a gentle, understanding look in her eye. “I’ll need you to be honest with me in the future, too. If I’m ever moving too fast or I make you uncomfortable, you’ve got to let me know. I’m pretty new to this too, you know.”

“Right,” Ran nodded. 

Aya sighed a bit before leveling her with a look of utmost sincerity. “You’re important to me. I… just want to be important to you too.”

It felt like Cupid’s arrow being shot right through Ran’s heart as it clenched in response. “You are!” she hurried to reassure her. “I can’t even begin to-”

Aya laughed, light and airy, as she shook her head. “I’m not trying to tease you or anything. I just want this to work out.”

“So do I.” Ran was almost shocked by the amount of resolve in her voice. By the looks of it, Aya was too. “I really want this to work. For us to work.”

Aya’s expression melted and Ran felt herself relax. “Great. We’re on the same page. Let’s get some cake then! I’ve heard their lemon lavender tea is amazing, too.”

“Would've taken you as someone who would want hot cocoa during this weather,” Ran commented. 

It appeared that Aya hadn’t even considered the possibility. “Oh, Ran-chan, why would you  _ say _ that!? Now I can’t choose!”

Ran chuckled at her girlfriend’s plight as she glanced out the window and saw the first snow of the season begin to gently drift by. She cuddled her scarf closer and stood with Aya to go order, smiling at the other girl’s dilemma of not being able to choose which hot beverage she wanted. Ran was fine. She was plenty warm already. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ran/Aya is super duper cute (honestly, almost anything with Aya, I can ship it) and is pretty underrated. Perfect to launch my series of Rarepair week oneshots!  
> I also just love the idea of Aya being the more dominant or aggressive one in a relationship - well, in the way that only Aya can, with unbridled excitement paired with Ran's tsundere ass. Be sure to let me know if you enjoyed! I'll be posting the rest of the week's fics to the same collection~


End file.
